


An Impression of Autumn

by misura



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Autumn, Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya, on Autumn and Tamaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Impression of Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _Tamaki/Kyouya: Fall leaves: If I ever lose my faith in you, there'd be nothing left for me to do_

Where Kyouya saw the signs of winter approaching, and the need to spend the money on hiring some extra people to keep the drive clean, Tamaki saw the golden glory of autumn, and the need to express the extent to which he was moved by reciting poetry - it was yet another thing they differed in, but Kyouya, even while annoyed by Tamaki's mangling of a classical poem (free of copyright, although hard to put to use in any kind of marketing campaign) had decided a long time ago that Tamaki's being different wasn't always such a bad thing, and if he tuned out Tamaki's actual words and merely contented himself with watching Tamaki's gestures and impressions (both filled with an honest passion that Kyouya knew himself to be utterly incapable of, having outgrown it years ago, if ever he'd had it) he could, he felt, spend a quite pleasant afternoon doing nothing.


End file.
